


Welcome to college!

by beastbae



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Bukkake, Chubby Derek Hale, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, Freshman Derek Hale, Jock Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse Captain Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Derek Hale, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Prompt: Older college popular Stiles Who runs into chubby teen Derek while he’s taking a tour of the school, one thing leads to another and next thing you know Stiles has Derek over at his frat house fucking him in front of his brothers





	Welcome to college!

**Author's Note:**

> If I think frat Stiles I think sports team captain Stiles with his monster dick, sue me 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was one week before classes would start and his dad had dropped him off at his dorm and helped him bring his things inside. He kissed him goodbye and had almost taken him back home if Derek had not told him to finally go. Derek looked down on his new desk. He had grabbed some pamphlets on the way in and one promoted a tour around campus at 3 pm. The clock showed it would start in 15 minutes. He hastily ran out and closed his door. The short sprint to the meeting point already got him out of breath. 

Sweat dripped down his temple, his lungs were burning and the inside of his tights hurt from rubbing against each other. He knew he should do more sports but he just loved to be a little bit thicker than others. In the winter he rarely felt cold and especially while jerking off he loved imagining someone burring his hands and face in his tummy and many other dirty things. Just… running was his absolute enemy. 

Just a minute after he had arrived the tour guide started to show them around. He introduced himself as Scott and told them he was attending his third year of college. He apparently got in on a sports scholarship. While he was praising his team a guy jumped on his back and wow… his laugh made Derek's knees weak. His skin shined in the sun and Derek wanted to lick the freckles on his skin. He just wore sweatpants and shoes and looked like he just worked out. 

Scott tried to fight him off his back but just gave in and held him piggyback. “This is my best friend and brother Stiles.” he introduced. “He is the captain of the school's Lacrosse team and the vice president of Kappa Tau Gamma.”

“Hey. If you guys wanna have fun, this weekend we are throwing a party at our frat house, you are all welcome.” Stiles announced and jumped off Scotts back. “See you later, Stiles,” Scott said and animated the group to follow him. When Derek passed Stiles he bit his lip and looked at him one last time. But Stiles did not stay still, he followed the group and walked beside Derek. He bumped his shoulder. “Hey there.” Stiles smiled at Derek and it almost blinded him. “Want me to show you around? Scott’s tours are always super boring.” 

Derek blinked at him and without even thinking about it he said: “Yes, I mean... of course, that sounds nice.” Without a warning, Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the group. They walked for a minute before Stiles asked him for his name. “Derek. Hale. I’m new… I mean you already know that because I just took a tour around campus.” Stiles laughed. “I’m Stiles, but Scott introduced me already. Why don’t I show you our frat house first? It’s just up the hill. Best view over campus you can get. It’s actually one of the oldest buildings …” he rambled on but Derek did not notice. 

The only thing he felt was Stiles hand, where it laid on his lower back. His shirt had just slid up a bit and he felt Stiles long slender fingers hot against his skin. The way up the hill was long and steep and by the time they arrived on top Derek was sweating and panting and out of breath. Stiles was just a step behind him and when he turned around he could see him biting his lip and having his hand in his pants rubbing his dick. 

Before Derek could say anything he pulled his hand out and pushed him forward playing as if nothing had happened. He opened the doors to lead him inside the building. It was still hot inside and Stiles explained that their air conditioner was broken. He let Derek sit down on the living rooms couch and went to get him a cold drink. “Why don’t you pull off your shirt? It’s all sweaty.” Stiles asked and flopped down next to him laying his arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry. No chicks allowed here and we all love some eye candy. You don’t need to pretend that you haven’t noticed just now.” Stiles whispered in Derek's ear. His second hand he laid on Derek’s tight and squeezed. 

Derek’s face was red and his dick hard in his pants. “Lem’me help you,” Stiles said and moved to help him pull off his shirt. He pulled it over Derek’s head he took a good whiff of it before throwing it on the floor. Derek summoned all of his courage and grabbed Stiles neck pulling him into a kiss. Stiles smirked and pushed his tongue inside Derek’s mouth. Derek felt his precum leaking through his underwear and jeans, forming a wet spot between his tights. 

Stiles' hands moved to open his belt and pants and then pull them down with Derek’s briefs. He broke the kiss and looked down between Derek’s legs. “Nice,” he licked his lips. “Turn around” The couches backrest was turned towards the door and Derek could rest his body on top of it while he was kneeling on the cushions. He let his head fall down and closed his eyes. He took a sharp breath when he felt Stiles pulling his cheeks apart and blowing on his hole. His fingers circled his hole and he pushed one in. “So hairy,” Stiles smirked. “Just how I like it. Have you ever gotten fucked by anyone?” Derek, who still had his eyes closed, shook his head. He had once fucked himself open on his fingers and he had loved it. But his family was big and having the house for himself was as rare as ... well... it was super rare.

He heard Stiles squeezing a package of lube, he pulled from his wallet, on his fingers and then those against his hole again. "Hmmm. Gonna open you up and prepare you to take my dick." Stiles answered. "Been hard since I saw you standing in that group. And you looked so hot walking up that hill. Your thick tights rubbing against each other." He continued to prep him and open him up. "Your belly always moving whenever you took a step" he groaned and pushed a fourth finger in. When he was almost able to push in his whole hand in he stopped and pulled down his sweatpants just enough. His dick was big, so he did it slowly and it still hurt a little for Derek, the pleasure was worth it though.

And just as Stiles had pushed all of his slowly inside and Derek was moaning and whimpering under him he heard a voice. “Picking up freshmen again Stilinski, eh?” He heard Jackson's voice from the door. He looked up and saw him and some others standing there. Boyd, Isaac, and Liam were there and Scott seemed to be back from his tour too.   
He felt Derek wiggling below him. He felt him wanting to hide and not to be seen. Stiles pressed him down carefully and kissed his shoulder and down his back. “Don’t worry, Derek. They love watching and I bet they love you too.” When he felt him relax he looked up and smiled at Jackson. “Get over here, pussy,” he said and when he was close enough he pulled in by his shirt. “Be nice or you won’t be allowed to join.” Jackson looked down but nodded. “Good boy.” Stiles kissed him and at the same time jerked his hips forward. Derek tried to hold back a moan by biting his hand. 

“Now apologize to Derek.” Stiles, not asked, but demanded nicely. Jackson kneeled down and Derek looked at him. Jackson leaned in and when Derek didn’t object he kissed him, first chaste and then he deepened the kiss. When he was finished he murmured a “Didn’t mean it like that.” to Derek but stayed kneeling there. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hips and thrust in a few times and he leaned down again. “Is it okay for you if they join?” he whispered and Derek shyly nodded. As soon as the others saw they pulled out their dicks and jerked off. Jackson continued to kiss him. “You happy, Jackson? If you are nice to him he might join us and you’re not the only one getting fucked by us anymore.” Jackson didn’t reply but just kissed Derek more eagerly. 

Derek was painfully hard and when Stiles finally wrapped his hand around him he came almost instantly. Stiles held him up and kissed his back his hips bucking forward releasing himself inside Derek's hole. Jackson had stopped kissing him to make place for his frat brothers who now stood around Derek's head and covered his face with their jizz. Jackson licked his face clean and Derek knew by his shuddering that he just creamed his pants. 

“So,” Stiles started “Interested to join our frat?” Derek just huffed and said, “I’ll consider if you fuck me again!” And Stiles was obviously in for that!

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @beastsbae  
> my tumblr: @beastbae  
> my curiouscat: @beastbae
> 
> send me prompts if you want :D


End file.
